


Breathe

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, Fluff, Gay, Jiles - Freeform, Love, M/M, Popular, Sex, Stackson - Freeform, Stuttering, geek, highschool, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd/Geek Jackson with a stuttering problem when he gets nervous or overthinks.<br/>Stiles is one of the popular kids and Just who Jackson secretly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the errors

"There's not enough room in here for you two. Take the next one." Says one of their chaperones on the trip.

It wasn't a class trip per se but a trip for a club their school had that was centered on business and management.

Today they were visiting a corporation and seeing firsthand how things worked.  
Jackson liked it.

The students got in. All wanting to squeeze in instead of wait. The elevators were jammed and Stiles and Jackson were the only two left out.

It did not seem to matter to Stiles. Jackson on the other hand felt nervous as he watched the elevator doors close in his face. He could feel himself sweating and fidgeting.

If it wasn't for them being on the 18th floor, Jackson would've taken the stairs.

What were the chances! What were the freaking chances that the guy he's been in love with for four months just happens to be the one left to take the next elevator with him. Jackson did not know if he should be grateful or..

A part of him wants to small talk with Stiles but he knows the moment he opens his mouth he'll stutter every word then he'll be humiliated beyond belief. So Jackson tries to look at him from the corner of his eye.

He gets a little brave and turns his head in Stiles direction. Stiles who has his earphones in and does not seem to remember that he wasn't alone waiting for the elevator.

Stiles was wearing black Vans, Black fitted jeans, and a burgundy t-shirt that hugged his chest and biceps. His light brown eyes taking in the office and workers. Tapping his right foot and bumping his head to whatever he was listening to until he feels eyes on him and turns to Jackson.

Jackson quickly averts his gaze. Trying to act normal but failing. Pulling at the sleeves of his navy blue cardigan and worrying his bottom lip.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the strange behavior but then looks down at his smartphone at a text.

Jackson sighs. _He doesn't even know you exist, not in the way you want. He's sooo out of your league._ Jackson thinks, frowning and pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The elevator comes and they get in.

There's a man that enters on the 11th floor but leaves on the 9th. And Stiles and Jackson are alone again.

Jackson hates silence. It causes him to overthink and it gets harder to block the voice of his self doubt and insecurity.

Suddenly the elevator shakes. Jackson eyes widen and his back hits one of the four walls. Stiles looks startled too and has his earphones out of his ears and in his right hand, looking at Jackson in shared fear.

The elevator stills then shakes again and Jackson has to close his eyes. He's having trouble breathing."Oh G-God." He needs air. He needs oxygen. He needs to get out of here.

Jackson starts to sink to his knees.

"Hey! Dude, relax. We're gonna be fine." Stiles tries to reassure the guy who looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack.  
He also says it to reassure himself.

They have to be. Right? Coach would be pissed if he died before the game next week.

The elevator shakes once more then falls and fuck Jackson is gonna die. His heart is beating wild and he can not breathe. Stiles gets down, reassuring calmness is out the window. Stiles closes his eyes also and screams as they continue to fall. Unintentionally he moves closer to Jackson.

This was the end? How could this be?

They came to a still again and Stiles opened his eyes. They weren't dead yet.. Stiles looked at Jackson who was now laying on his back. He seemed paralyzed and was struggling to breathe as if he would soon die. "Crap. C'mon man, breathe." Stiles patted Jackson's shoulder. "It's okay we're not dead. We're gonna get outta here and I'm gonna sue this place. Breathe Jackson."

If this was any other situation, Stiles saying Jackson's name would've been everything but right now he's so far gone that just being told to breathe is not gonna help him. "C-can't" Jackson said with a pained expression.

Stiles realizes that Jackson is not gonna calm down and it might be too late for him when they do get the elevator door open. He needs to distract him, but how?

Stiles lowers his head and mouth to Jackson's, kissing him. "Breathe" he whispers against his lips before kissing him again.

Stiles breaks away and Jackson's chest rises and falls. His breathing is getting a little back to normal and he uses his forearms to help him up into a sitting position. Staring up at Stiles with wide eyes in confusion and appreciation.

"T-Thanks." Jackson mumbles.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Stiles replies like it's no big deal.

Yeah of course not. Wouldn't want people to know you kissed geeky Whittemore.

Stiles checks his phone. "No connection." He sighs to Jackson and gets up away from Jackson and closer to the closed door. "HELLO! GET US OUT OF HERE!!" Stiles shouted in hopes that someone would hear.  
"HELLO!!! WE'RE IN HERE!"

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT!" A male voice replies. "TRY TO REMAIN CALM!"

"Oh yeah, we'll just 'remain calm' because this is a fucking dream. It's not like we've almost fucking died."

Jackson stays silent and eyes the elevator floor.

"You okay?" Stiles asks him, concerned.

"Y-yeah."

Stiles nods and sits down also. In the center of the elevator.

Jackson squeezes his eyes trying to wield himself to speak to Stiles.

"Y-you k-k-know.." He takes a breath in hopes of calming down because this was really embarrassing. He couldn't help stuttering. Stiles probably thought he was a freak or something.

But Stiles waited patiently for Jackson to start again. When Jackson shakes his head as if to give up Stiles says gently "It's okay. I'm not judging you. Finish what you were gonna say."

Jackson looks up at him and Stiles gives a faint smile.

"My n-name." Jackson lets out.

Stiles pauses then gets what Jackson means by that. "Oh, yeah. Dude we have two classes together plus this club of course I know your name."

He says it likes its no big deal when Jackson wanted to be. And just like that Jackson doesn't feel Stiles saying/knowing his name is that significant anymore. Stiles knew his name but it didn't mean anything. Nothing whatsoever.

Jackson nods.

They hear tools and men talking and the voice of their classmates.

"You've had conversations without stuttering right?" Stiles asks.

Jackson nods at the question. "T-There a-are t-t-times."

"So what stops you?"

"I-I get..I-I o-over think in c-certain s-s-situations."

"So you're over thinking right now."

Jackson shrugs. What was it Stiles was referring to. Being stuck in an elevator? Or the fact that he's talking to the object of his affection?

"You shouldn't. It's matter of time before we get out of here."

"I k-know." _And you'll go back to knowing my name but nothing else about me. Back to being popular. Back to your girlfriend. Not knowing that I'm in love with you. Never knowing._

"You should come out to the game next Thursday." Stiles says breaking Jackson away from his thoughts.

"I-I'm not r-really into s-sports." Jackson admits.

"Alright." Stiles replies.

The doors open. There's a distance between the ground outside the elevator and the elevator itself. One of the men responsible for getting them out, outstretched a hand to them for them to safely reach the ground.

Stiles lets Jackson go out first then he takes the mans help and gets out. Once he's out he's crowded by his friends and the other students of the club curious as to what he has to say. They want to know. They think he's brave even though almost dying in a elevator would not be his choice.

Only three students who Jackson associates with comes to him instead.

The grown ups asks them if they are okay.  
They nod.

 

One Week later

Jackson walks off the cafeteria line and heads to sit beside his best friend Danny. They always sat with the rest of the nerds and geeks. On his way there, someone calls Jackson's name. He turns his head looking for the person. It's Stiles. He's standing, messy hair that shouldn't look so good and he's smiling towards Jackson. Stiles is at the head of the popular table with his girlfriend, lacrosse buddies and some cheerleaders.

Jackson smiles back shyly. Since when does Stiles Stilinski, lacrosse captain pay him any mind?.. But Stiles has been a lot friendlier ever since the event.

"Come sit with us!" What? Jackson must have misheard but that wouldn't explain why the lunch room was quiet, students listening and wondering what the hell was going on.

Maybe this was a joke.. But Stiles never seemed like the asshole type.

"Um" Jackson looks around at the faces looking at him and he finds Danny "S-some o-other time." He says to Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a lil more

Later that Monday

"So he kissed you?" Danny repeats as if needing to make sure Jackson and him were on the same page.

"Yeah." Jackson shrugs. "Well technically it didn't mean anything. I w-was gonna die. He just did what was needed to be done."

"Wow. Seriously man, I'm thankful he did cause if you didn't make it.."

"I-I'm fine Danny."

"So how do you feel? I mean, it's one thing to fall for the guy from afar but actually kissing him can really fuck you up."

Jackson looks down at the carpet of Danny's bedroom. He knows his best friend has a point. Falling for a straight was an obvious no. If feelings would arise that individual had to suppress it at all cost... But that kiss between him and Stiles only intensified his feelings and it didn't help that he actually acknowledged him almost like a friend.

"I know.. You've told me. H-he likes girls, he's in a relationship. I would only be setting myself up for heartache.. But I can't just stop these feelings, Danny."

"Look for all I know the guy seems straight as an arrow but maybe there's something there. Perhaps you're his exception."

"..O-or he's just pretending to be my f-friend b-because he doesn't want there to be a chance I'd t-tell anyone he kissed me."

"Hey, hey. I honestly think his kindness towards you is genuine. Like I said, you might be his exception, even if he doesn't know that himself."

\-----------------------------------------------

Tuesday

It had been four days since the incident. Things were almost back to normal except for Stilinski. He would not stop saying hi, smiling or trying to get Jackson to join his table at lunch.

Jackson did not wish to be rude so he said hi and smiled back but once again rejected the offer to sit amongst Stiles' friends. 

Their club had a group meeting today, exchanging ideas, getting assigned for a project. The usual. Jackson arrives a little early. A teacher, one of the clubs leaders and eight students are already in the class. 

Jackson sits, pen on desk,notebook open waiting for the rest of his peers to arrive. None of the few people he actually talks to are there yet so Jackson takes out a novel he's been reading and opens it to the part he was on since last. 

So focused in the book he doesn't realize someone pulling up a chair next to him. 

Stiles just stares at him being lost in the book before he says "Hey."

Jackson looks up in surprise. "H-hey." 

"Didn't mean to startle you or anything." 

"I-it's fine." 

Jackson's 'friends' for this class comes in and that's when Jackson realizes that the seat to his left is already taken and the seat to his right has Stiles Stilinski in it. 

His heart and breathing picks up. It's beating so loud Jackson fears Stiles might hear.

"How's your day been?" Stiles asks. 

Jackson mistakenly turns to face him and blue eyes get lost in whiskey brown ones.

Suddenly it's like some cheesy romance scene. Well at least to Jackson, it could be something that'd happen in a Nicholas Sparks movie. Time is standing still between them and all Jackson can do is stare. That is until the teacher begins talking which causes Stiles to turn his head in her direction. 

For the first time in this class Jackson is spacing out. Playing with his fingers. He hears bits of the discussion but he's too busy in his head to actually listen. 

Jackson doesn't have to fear getting picked on to answer or share. That was one thing he liked about the group, no one was forced to be a part of the discussions if they did not wish. Though the teacher and leaders often encouraged it. 

One of the club leaders hands out the latest assignment for the week. Jackson scans it briefly then feels eyes on him from his right. 

Stiles spares him two glances throughout. He seems to be studying him. Trying to understand what Jackson might be thinking but comes up blank.

\----------------------------------------

"He hasn't said anything about me kissing him." Stiles says to Scott. They were in Scott's living room playing a video game.

"Maybe because he understands you did it to save his life and he's grateful for that."  
Scott replies.

"Still..Any other guy would be questioning my sexuality or telling the whole school I kissed them."

"He's not one of those guys..Do you want him to say anything?"

"Dude you know I don't. I mean it wasn't anything."

"Then get over it. I've heard that he's dating that Hawaiian kid he's always with. That could be why he doesn't bring it up."

"Really? Huh."

"Are you catching feelings for him or something?"

"What!? Where did that even come from?"

"..Nothing."

"No! I wanna know." Stiles said pausing the game and laying his controller on the couch.

"It's just I've seen you like this before." Scott says. And Stiles is at lost for a second, then he gets it.

"He's not AJ!"

"Never said he was."

"Yet that's what you're implying."

"All I'm saying is I've seen you act like this before, I'm not saying Whittemore and AJ are the same but you are."

Wednesday 

6:00PM

Practice had just ended and the lacrosse team were changing and showering in the locker room. All except for the captain who was in the coaches office discussing something. 

Stiles heads back to the locker room to finish removing his uniform and take a quick a shower. 

On the way there he passes the lab room with someone inside. Stiles walks by suspecting it was one of the science teachers. Two steps past the door he freezes. That science teacher looked a lot like Whittemore. _It can't be._

To make sure he wasn't losing his mind Stiles walks back and peeks through the door window, doing a double check. The person inside now had their back towards the door mixing and adding liquids and powders. Whittemore? was wearing a white lab coat and seemed to be really focused on whatever experiment he was doing.

The guy turned around writing down the data from the pH meter and Stiles is finally able to see his face. It was Jackson. _What was he doing?_

Jackson still intent on working when he hears tapping on the doors window. He looks up and there behind the glass is a smiling Stilinski. 

"Open the door." says Stiles.

Jackson looks around making sure to keep a watchful eye at the solution he just mixed and the time before walking towards the door. 

Jackson opens it, just a enough to 'speak' to Stiles, who was covered in a sheen of sweat, still in his lacrosse uniform except for the blue shirt. 

Jackson's geek chic glasses and lab-coat makes him look like a real scientist. "Looking official Whittemore" Stiles says as he tries to enter the room but Jackson stops him. He raises an eyebrow at Jackson who is blocking his entrance. "I can't come in?" 

"N-not allowed..M-Ms. H-Henry doesn't w-want others in h-here at these times." 

"She's in there right now?" Stiles asks.

Jackson shakes his head 'no', fearing where this can be going. He doesn't want to get in trouble for letting Stiles in. "S-she s-stepped out."

"So how come you're here? What are you even doing here this late?" Stiles questions.

"Y-You h-have sports, I-I have science." Jackson replies.

Jackson looks at his watch, turns his head to his experiment then back to Stiles.

Stiles can tell Jackson has his hands tied at the moment and is probably worried he'll step in the room if he go's to check on the solution. "It's okay. I won't step in. I have to head back to the locker room anyway. When are you leaving?" 

"An h-hour." Jackson answers as he rushes back to turn off the burner that has the boiled beaker. Jackson checks the mixture. 

"Alright.. Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Stiles asks. 

"Uh..Y-yeah. T-thanks." 

Stiles nods and heads of to the locker room. Thank God he already finished most of his homework earlier. There's no way he would've managed going home this late having homework to do when he has a game to worry about tomorrow.  

On the bright side, he can take his time showering and try to finish the rest before Jackson's done. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles waits outside the lab. He could see Jackson helping Ms. Henry clean up. Finally he was packing to leave. 

Jackson opens the door, walking out and sees Stiles sitting on the floor scrolling through his phone. 

He walks up to him and Stiles looks up. "All ready to go?" He asks. Jackson nods his yes. "Would you mind giving me a hand?" Stiles asks Jackson as he outstretches an arm to him. "Kinda sore from practice." 

Jackson helps pull him up off the ground. Stiles grabs his duffle bag. "Thanks." 

"T-thanks for w-waiting." Jackson says. 

"No problem dude. C'mon let's go." Stiles says patting Jackson's right shoulder before walking towards the staircase to the ground floor to leave and find his car. Jackson right behind. 

"Still kinda shaken with the thought of taking elevators." Stiles confesses.

Jackson smiles "Y-yeah."

Stiles' Car

Stiles unlocks the doors and gets in the drivers seat while Jackson gets in the passenger seat. He fidgeting because this is the second time they're alone somewhere confined. 

Stiles starts the car then puts on some music. Not loud just loud enough to be background noise while Jackson wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. 

"So where do you live?" Stiles asks. 

Though stuttering Jackson manages to give his home address and then they're off. Stiles driving him home. 

Jackson honestly expects it to just be a no communication drive but it seems that Stiles might enjoy hearing him stutter cause he asks "Um..what science thing were you doing?" 

Jackson sighs deeply. He does not want to continue making a fool of himself tonight.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I'll settle for being like everyone else thats gonna hear about you winning a Nobel Prize on the news."

_That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me._

Jackson starts blushing. Turning around to stare at Stiles, he asks "Y-you a-actually think I-I can win one some day?"

"Heck yeah!" Stiles exclaims like theres no doubt in his mind that Jackson will. 

If Stiles would glance at him he would be able to see Jackson looking at him with hearts in his eyes like the emoji. 

"I-it's for a scholarship l-looking for 'b-brightest high school seniors' that will contribute to math and science. There are two more students from our school participating in it." Jackson informs.

"Oh, wow sounds cool. I'm surprised Lydia doesn't know about this. This is like right in her element well aside from fashion and throwing great parties." 

_Great way to ruin a moment by bringing up your girlfriend._

"S-she does k-know about it. She's one of us three." 

"Really? She doesn't talk about it. She stays late like you?"

"I b-believe so.. She might win a Nobel Prize too." Jackson says, fishing to see if Stiles believes that also.

"Eh not really. I mean she'll make some great discoveries that'll be beneficial in the world and will definitely be awarded for them but I don't see her winning a Nobel Prize." 

 _I LOVE YOU!_ Is what Jackson shouted in his head but he remained silent. 

"So whose the other person?" Stiles asks.

"Simone Harris." Jackson answers.

"Wait, so it's like everyone competing for the title of Valedictorian or Salutatorian and runner up thats participating from our school?" Stiles asks.

"Y-yeah which is w-why we were c-chosen." At Stiles' confused look Jackson clarifies. "T-the scholarship requires teachers to n-nominate the p-participants. It'd look g-good for the school if one of their students won." Jackson is a little proud at not stuttering every word.

"So they chose the three students with the highest GPA's."

Jackson nods. They're close to his house, just a few more blocks. 

"I'm working for a lacrosse scholarship from Rhea-University. That's why these last games mean so much to me. It's my dream school. The campus is beautiful and their lacrosse team is pretty badass." Stiles says. 

Jackson points to which house is his and Stiles stops the car.

"O-our school's team, f-from what I've heard, is pretty good and your in the top ten rank for the highest GPA so I-I'm sure they'll accept you. They'd be crazy not to." Jackson says.

"That means a lot coming from you.. Wait, how do you know my rank?" Stiles asks a little amused. 

"I-I accidentally saw it on M-Mrs. Thompson's d-desk."

"Accidentally..Sure."

_What is that suppose to mean?_

"I-I was j-just looking for something when I-I saw it but then my curiosity got the better of me." Jackson tries to defend himself. 

"Man, it's okay. My curiosity would've gotten the best of me too." Stiles assures. 

"Okay. T-thanks for the ride." Jackson says opening the car door to get out.

"Yeah, no big deal but you can add this in your acceptance speech someday." 

Jackson grins. 

The moment Jackson is out of the car Stiles says "Wish me luck for tomorrow!" 

"I-I'm sure you won't need it." _Whoa Romeo, are you actually flirting with him!? You're actually flirting with Stilinski!! We're actually flirting..Is he okay with that?_

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me but you wishing me good luck couldn't hurt." Stiles replies.

"G-good luck then." 

Stiles smiles "Thank you. G'night."

"Night." Jackson says. 

Then Stiles is driving away and Jackson heads inside his house feeling bittersweet. He really liked his interactions with Stilinski and wanted him around. He was getting more comfortable that he didn't stutter quite as much and that was good. But then it wasn't because what was he doing. What were they? Are they friends? Jackson wants- no needs more. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday Night

Jackson and Danny were hanging out in Jackson's bedroom finishing up homework when Danny asks "Do you wanna go to the game tonight?"

"Why are you asking? You know I don't get sports." Jackson responds.

"But you do get Stilinski. You said these games are important to him and knowing you, if they're important to him, they're important to you." 

_It's really sad how true that is._

"Even if we wanted to go, how-

Danny stops him mid-sentence with a hand up. He opens his book bag and pulls out two tickets for the game.

Jackson is looking at him shocked. "H-h-how..?" 

"I have my ways." Danny replies smug. 

Jackson gives him a look that says he's gonna need an explanation this time. That yes Danny is really good at getting things but Jackson needs to know 'how'.

"Got Isaac to get me them before they ran out." Danny says.

"And what if I had said no." 

"You wouldn't."

"Fine." 

Danny smiles. "Alright let's go watch the game, Cinderfella."

\----------------------------------------- 

Friday At Lunch

Stiles texts Jackson wanting to  know where he was because he didn't see him.

Stiles: 'Where u at man?'

Jackson: 'Who is this?'

Stiles: 'Stiles.'

Jackson: '..How did you get my number?'

Stiles: 'From Erica. Is that a problem?'

Jackson: 'No, I was curious.'

Stiles: 'So where r u?'

Jackson: 'Lounge Area.'

"We won!" Stiles shouts as soon as he spots Jackson. 

Some students are cheering still happy about the win. Stiles sits beside Jackson.

"Yeah I know, I was there." Jackson smiles up at him. 

Stiles freezes. "..You were there?"

"Yeah, Danny had gotten tickets for us before they sold out."

"Thats great. Dude, thanks for coming out to support!"

"P-Practically the whole school did." Jackson gestures to the people who were cheering a moment ago.

"But you don't like sports." Stiles says.

_He always has to separate you from others like you matter more.._

Jackson doesn't know what to say after that so he stays silent.

"Did you like it?" Stiles asks.

"It was..interesting. So yeah."

Stiles grins, "A sport you actually like." 

_No, just the captain._

"Here, brought you these." Stiles says holding out two sandwiches. "I didn't know if you preferred turkey or ham so.."

_Stop being so sweet!_

"I-I already ate but I'll take the turkey club. Thanks." Jackson says.

"We're celebrating the win at Lydia's tonight, you should join." Stiles suggests. 

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because p-parties are not really my thing. I just feel completely o-out of my comfort zone."

"Trying new things is not always so bad. I mean you came to the game yesterday and you actually enjoyed it..Do I have to get your boyfriend to get you to come?"

Thank God Jackson had nothing in his mouth cause he would've spit it out or choked.

_I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!? Since when? Is he invisible? How come no one told me?_

"I don't have a b-boyfriend."

"Danny?.."

"Is my bestfriend not my boyfriend."

"Oh.. Man, I'm sorry for assuming." Stiles looks really embarrassed. 

"I am gay but Danny is practically my brother." 

"Oh. Okay."

_'Oh. Okay.' What does that mean?_

"Yeah.." Jackson doesn't know. 

"You both should come. Where is he anyway? Haven't seen him today either."

"Doctors appointment." 

The bell rings

"Gotta go but I'll see you around." Stiles says as he gets up to leave. 

Tuesday

The Club was on yet another trip somewhere else business educational.

Apparently there were teenagers working there the same age as them informing them on exactly what their jobs consisted of. 

A guy there with great cheekbones, dark brown hair that moped his head and icy blue eyes dressed in business attire who looked like a younger version of Ian Sommerholder kept staring at Jackson. 

Jackson spared some glances back because the guy was really attractive but his heart already decided it belonged to someone else. Someone who didn't even see him in that way.

"You should go and talk to him. Exchange dem digits." Stiles says.

"What?" Jackson asks surprised.

"You both keep eyeing each other but no one is making a move, might as well ask him out."

_No! You should be jealous that I'm looking at other dudes not telling me to ask them out!_

"Don't know how." Jackson admits.

Stiles smiles, "No worries, I'll be your wingman."

And some how Stiles succeeds as his wingman because Jackson ends up with Adam's phone number and a date. 

Two weeks later

"Congrats on winning the scholarship, Eisenstein Jr.!" Stiles exclaims taking a seat across from Whittemore in the College Office.

The lady in charge turns and gives him a look for raising his voice. Stiles mouths "Sorry" before turning back to Jackson.

Jackson chuckles, "Thanks." 

"What are you working on?"

"Salutatorian speech." Jackson groans

"It's going great, huh?" Stiles jokes.

Jackson tries to give him an annoyed look but the smile that threatens to appear on his face ruins it. 

"I feel like the only reason you didn't work hard enough to be Valedictorian is because you wouldn't want to be up there giving a long ass speech on graduation." Stiles says. 

"Maybe." Jackson mumbles resting his head on the table. 

"What's the problem with it? Is it writing it, the fear of public speaking or your stuttering." Stiles asks.

"A little of all t-three but the stuttering is the big one."

"You haven't done it that much recently, just a few words here or there."

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not bad and you shouldn't feel embarrassed by it."

"Hmm."

"Jax.. Your vocal coaching has helped a lot, trust me, your speech will be awesome." 

Jackson turns his head, chin on his folded forearms on the table, to look at Stiles.

"Wanna h-help me out with it?" He asks instead of saying 'thank you'. 

"Yeah, I'd love to." Stiles smiles. "So going to prom since you didn't go on the senior trip?" 

Jackson sits up straight and shrugs at the question.

"C'mon man, it's prom!" Like that is enough reason for Jackson to go.

When Jackson doesn't say anything Stiles continues.

"We're graduating dude, experience the senior life!" He whisper shouts afraid of getting kicked out for 'disturbing other students'. "You already missed out on the trip- which was freaking cool by the way, go to prom with Adam. It'll be fun! There's no way I'm gonna let one of my besfriends miss his prom."  

 _Ouch_. It's suddenly hard to swallow..Jackson feels pricks and needles poking at him. _Bestfriend_..

"I-if I were to go, it'd be s-solo. Adam and I broke up." Jackson confesses. 

"What?.. When? Why?" Stiles asks.

"Few days ago. I don't really w-want to t-talk about it. And before you ask, I'm fine."

"Want me and Scott to kick his ass?" 

Jackson laughs. "N-no dude it's fine. Seriously." 

"Alright, well anyway still go to prom so we can live it up." 

\------------------------------------------

Practice

Stiles was a little pissed. He still hasn't heard from Rhea University. Almost all the colleges he's applied to has gotten back to him, all except the one he actually wants to attend. 

Scott comes to stand next to him on the filed. "What's up man?" He asks through his helmet, knowing his best friend well enough to tell when his head is not in the game even though it's just practice. And thank goodness coach hasn't caught on yet.

"Rhea Uni hasn't sent me an acceptance yet." Stiles says before running after a teammate who has the ball. Scott following right behind.

"Dude, they'll send it! There's a lot of people still waiting for their acceptance letters.."

Stiles doesn't tell Scott one of the reasons Rhea is his dream college is because that's the school he and AJ use to plan on attending way back.

Even without saying anything Stiles figures Scott knows, Scott was just good at reading him like that.

When they're in the locker room talking about different stuff Scott decides to say "I think he likes you." 

"What? Who?" Stiles asks because he didn't get it. They were just talking about why he hasn't been at lunch these last three days because he's been helping Jackson with his speech. Surly Scott didn't think that Jackson had feelings for him.

"Jackson." Scott confirms. Scott then shrugs, "When you're not looking he's always staring at you all dreamy and sad."

"Scott, you're losing it man."

"Am I?" Scott asks like he already knows that he isn't. "I think you like him too but you're just stuck. Stuck with feelings for AJ and with Lydia." 

\----------------------------------------

Stiles found himself unable to think about anything else than the conversation he had with Scott.

He doesn't even remember driving to Jackson's but he finds himself on his doorstep knocking on his door.

Mr. Whittemore opens the door and they greet each other before he calls Jackson down. Once down, Mr. Whittemore leaves them alone. 

Stiles stays in front of the closed door like he needs to be near the exist if he decides to leave.

"Hey." Stiles greets him awkwardly.

"Hola." Jackson grins but at Stiles' facial expression his smile starts to slip into a frown. "W-what's wrong?"

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head "How's your speech going?"

"You c-came all this way when you have a game tomorrow j-just to ask me how's m-my speech going?" Jackson questions out loud for Stiles to hear how bad of a lie it is.

"It's ridiculous." Stiles says and for some reason Jackson knows that Stiles is not referring to the lie.

"What is?" Jackson asks.

At Jackson's completely lost look  Stiles continues "Scott said something that was just dumb."

Jackson raises an eyebrow "W-what did he say?"

"He actually believes that you might like me romantically." Stiles laughs.

Jackson's stomach plummets, his heart clenches and stings.

 _Fix your face! Get a grip_. He reminds himself because he's the type of person that wears his feelings and emotions on his face but before he schools his features Stiles already catches the fearful and hurt look. Now Stiles is looking at him in surprise.

"Jackson, do you like me like that?"

_You're going to graduate in a few days confessing your love is not gonna help anything. Deny it! Don't make our last few days with him awkward because he doesn't feel the same way. Jackson lie! Do not stutter. Breathe, just breathe and lie._

"I like you as a friend, but not in that way." He says in his most convincing voice. Trying to stop himself from fidgeting.

"Man.." Stiles obviously doesn't buy it because he saw the look that appeared on Jackson's face before he replaced it and now he can't help replaying every conversation and action shared between them. 

"Dude, sorry to burst your bubble but not everyone wants you." Jackson jokes, he's really trying to throw Stiles off.

_Why won't he let this GO!_

"But you're not everyone." Stiles says locking eyes with him and this is the most oscar winning acting moment Jackson will ever have in his life but he doesn't break eye contact when he says with conviction "Stiles, I do not like you. Okay?"

Silence passes between them. It feels like forever. Stiles studying him and Jackson is trying to not break under the scrutiny. Jackson can hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears.

"...Okay." Stiles says like he'll accept that but he doesn't fully believe Jackson. But Jackson is one of his bestfriends.. There couldn't be feelings that Stiles never realized..Right?

Things are not really the same after that. They still hang out but Jackson keeps his distance both physically and emotionally. 

Stiles lends him his 'lucky chain' the day before graduation just more luck with his speech. Jackson refuses a few times but eventually takes it.

Stiles gets his acceptance and scholarship to Rhea University. He and Lydia break up a week later. Jackson packs, heading to college a little bit earlier than Stiles while Danny is already gone.

Jackson is super aware now when they hang out to catch himself from staring at Stiles too long because he knows that Stiles is now waiting for signs that he indeed has feelings for him. Jackson is even talking to guys that could be potential boyfriends all to help put this behind him. 

\-------------------------------------------

Five Years Later

"Yo, Whittemore is that you!?" A male shouts down the street. 

Jackson doesn't have to look for who it belongs to because the person is already walking up to him.

"Man! You look amazing." Stiles says as he bear hugs Jackson.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself?" Why are you flirting!? 

Stiles lets him go finally acknowledging the petite woman smiling next to Jackson. She was beautiful. She reminded Stiles of Lupita Nyong'o.

"Stiles, Emmanuela. Emmanuela, Stiles." Jackson introduces.

They greet each other before Emmanuela turns to hug Jackson, who kisses the top of her head  goodbye.

Once she's gone Stiles asks, "So you've switched teams?"

"No, I would've married Em already if I did. She's just a really good friend." Jackson explains.

Stiles Stilinski who looks even better than Jackson remembers. His hair is still messy, he's gotten more fit and he's grown scruff now. _God_. He thought he was passed this.

"Dude, How have you been? You like dropped off the face of the earth.." Stiles says.

Jackson doesn't answer he's too busy grinning so hard at Stiles that he knows his face will hurt but Stiles had always had an effect on him. Even after these years.

"You're so different now." Stiles says almost to himself, taking Jackson's appearance in. He no longer wore glasses. He was muscular like he worked out but it wasn't too overboard..He was really handsome.

"What is that suppose to mean? Is that a compliment or insult?"

"It's a.. It's most definitely not an insult. You just.. You're just different. Hey, are you busy right now? We can go to the coffee shop right across the street to catch up instead of just standing on the sidewalk." Stiles suggests.

"Yeah, let's go." Jackson agrees. On the walk there Jackson says "I'm still the same person, I just grew up."

"You no longer stutter." Stiles says in something between amazement and proudness. He's just realized that this entire time Jackson hasn't stuttered once. He remembered Jackson had gotten really good at controlling his stuttering but they would show up at or word or so.

"Yeah. I haven't for a while."

_I'm sure you're gonna undo my improvement though._

"This is crazy man. I wasn't even suppose to be around here. A meetings location was changed to here."

Jackson raises an eyebrow "You saying this is like fate or something?"

Stiles shrugs "I don't know but it just doesn't feel like a coincidence cause I was reminiscing high school days just two days ago and now I run into you."

They enter the coffee shop find an empty table and sit facing each other.

Jackson remembers that Stiles would say stuff like this without realizing how romantic it sounds so he doesn't even bother reading too much into it. But since they were on the topic of old school days..

"I was so head over heels for you back in high school." Jackson blurts out.

"What?" Stiles says. He's heard him but..

Jackson nods as he lets the information settle in Stiles' head.

"I asked you back then if you had feelings for me and you said no." Stiles asks a little upset.

"You asked if I liked you romantically and I said no. It wasn't a lie. I was pass the liking stage for you. I realized things. Things like the birthmark on your left jawline, wrinkles near your eyes when you laughed.. "

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause of so many reasons. I mean you're straight. You were dating Lydia. And I didn't want to lose our friendship because I suddenly made it awkward."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Jackson shrugs "I just felt like I wanted to get it off my chest."

"Do you still.."

"Not really. I mean, we haven't seen each other in four years and back then I was a teenager with crazy hormones that intensified feelings. Don't get me wrong, I still think you're good looking but I'm no longer.. infatuated."

Silence falls between them and now the idea of if they were together back then is in his head. How would it have been? Stiles had somewhat liked him back then, Scott was right but he was still chasing a love that would never be and was with someone he cared for deeply but couldn't love as much as he loved AJ.

But could they still have a chance? Jackson said he no longer felt that way for him but could Stiles help those feelings come back and maybe make him eventually fall in love with him. 

"I'm actually bisexual." Stiles admits.

Jackson just stares at him in shock.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Stiles suddenly asks.

Jackson's eyes widen "Stiles.."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Stiles repeats.

"No."

 _Thank God_. Stiles thinks as he lets out a breath. 

"There's a new restaurant I've been meaning to check out..um would you like to join me tomorrow night?" Stiles asks. 

"You're asking me on a date?"

"Yes, please say yes." 

A moment of silence falls between them. Stiles feels like he's gonna go insane without an answer.

Jackson thinks it over a little longer before he finally says "Fine."

And with that Stiles is able to breathe. All hope wasn't lost! He still had a chance. The universe had granted him a second chance. No way was he gonna mess it up this time.


	5. Bonus: Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just moments
> 
> I'm sure there are errors but I'll fix them at some point. I wanna make you guys cry..TEARS OF JOY! Of course! Hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! There were some moments with these two that I wanted to share because you guys are awesome! Like this is officially the end but I just wanted to thank you guys for the kudos and especially for the comments. Shout out to everyone that left a comment: HPfan29, Theboywhorunswithwolves,  
> otg2012, Xavi21, and Mac. They made me really happy, this chapter is for you guys. Thanks :)

**1)**

3 Months Later

"You're beautiful! You're beautiful! You're beautiful, it's true!" Stiles sang off key with the song. It was 11 in the morning on Saturday and Jackson was still sleeping. He crashed at Stiles' place last night after he spent his day at school and work. 

Jackson was working for a Doctorate in Chemistry so he was still in college and working part time. Stiles couldn't even be surprised, his boyfriend was an overachieving nerd. But he was all _his._  

Stiles continues singing loud trying to get Jackson to wake up. He knew Jackson was really tired and could use the sleep but it was 11. Stiles already made breakfast and as selfish as it was he wanted Jackson up.

Jackson groaned and stirred, tried burying his head deeper in the pillow, desperately clinging to the sleeping realm.

Stiles just laughed at the cuteness. Jackson was naked on his stomach.  The comforter covering the lower half of his body while the sun rays that passed through the window curtains made his freckled back glow golden.

"But we shared a moment that will last till the end. You're beautiful! You're beautiful! You're beautiful, it's true!" Stiles sings as he gets back on the bed just to straddle Jackson's back.  

"Ahh, stop that noise." Jackson croaks, voice heavy with sleep. 

Stiles makes an offended sound. "My singing is incredible."

"Incredibly horrible." Jackson corrects. Eyes still closed though he's almost fully awake.

Stiles' hands caress his back, then holds both sides of Jackson's rib cage to lower himself slowly on top of Jackson to cover him and kiss down his spine. "Maybe I should just stick to what I do incredibly well then?" 

Jackson hums, enjoying Stiles' gentle touches "Yes..that you should."

\-----------------------------------------

**2)**

Three Weeks Later

"I can't believe you got in a fight with him!" Jackson yells at Stiles as he takes Stiles' keys to open the door. They were on a date when Jackson ran into his ex, Luke. Their breakup wasn't so bad. There was no hate so when Luke smiles and decides to briefly catch up, Jackson sees nothing wrong with it.

It's not like he was flirting with the guy. He even made sure to  introduce Stiles as his boyfriend..But things got out of hand. 

"Why were you even talking to him!?" Stiles yells back.

"It didn't mean anything, Stiles." 

"He's your ex! He's the ex for a reason! If I was the one all friendly friendly with an ex you would've been jealous and hurt too. And apparently that asshole wants you back." It was apparent because the ex egged Stiles on after Stiles had put his arm possessively around Jackson.

At some point both Stiles and Luke were in each other's faces about to get aggressive. People walking by started slowing down to watch but not doing anything to intervene.

Jackson tried to get Stiles to back away but it was a lost cause. Luke and Stiles ended up fighting, fist slammed on faces and stomachs. At some point they ended up pulling each other on the ground still fighting. Stiles ended up on top and beats the hell out of the guy until he finally lets Jackson, whose been trying, pull him off.

Jackson knows Stiles has a point. If it was the other way around tonight, Jackson would be pretty furious too. He understands where Stiles is coming from but honestly he doesn't want Luke back.

"That doesn't mean I want him back." Jackson says gently. If they continue yelling at each other nothing will get solved. 

Stiles rolls his eyes still very upset. Then winces. He was punched in the right eye. Though Stiles won, the asshole had succeeded in doing some damage. 

Jackson takes off his jacket and heads to the kitchen. Adding to the list of reasons why Stiles is upset. But he says nothing.

 _Whatever_. Stiles thinks as he takes his jacket off also. His right hand is bruised and there's a little blood but he doesn't really care.

"Sit." Jackson orders as he returns. Hands occupied with a bowl of water with a wash cloth soaked in it and a bag of frozen peas. 

Stiles doesn't listen so Jackson puts the items on the table and pulls out a chair. "Sit." He orders again staring at Stiles, meaning business. This time Stiles does listen and sits.

Jackson gently places the frozen peas on Stiles' eye. Takes Stiles' left hand, still gentle, and puts it on top of the bag to hold it there.

Then he takes the drenched wash cloth, wrings it of the excess water and cleans the blood on Stiles' hand. All in silence. 

After Jackson's done he heads to the bathroom for the First Aid kit. He comes back to the living room and bandages the hand. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like that." Jackson softly apologizes.

Stiles waits a few more seconds before saying "I shouldn't have fought him." Trying to meet Jackson halfway. 

Jackson bends down to find Stiles' lips for a kiss.  

When Jackson pulls back he remembers something and smiles a little. "Remember when you took the role as my wingman to get Adam to ask me out?" 

"You're bringing this up now because?" Stiles replies because he doesn't see the point in Jackson trying to make him remember his exes.

"I wanted you to be jealous back then over me but you were just all for the idea of setting me up.. I just.. Somehow got what I wanted." _Be careful what you wish for._ Jackson thinks.

_\-----------------------------------------_

**3)**

Two Months Later

Stiles and Jackson are getting dressed for a party that Stiles' firm is throwing. 

Jackson's fixing his tie, looking at himself in the mirror when Stiles comes behind him and wraps around his waist. "You look perfect."

Jackson gives him a look.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he rest his chin on Jackson's shoulder. "Learn to take a compliment, babe. You're perfect." His hands slide from Jackson's waist to his crotch.

"Stiles." Jackson warns.

"Huh?" Stiles replies innocently.

"Get off."

Stiles smirks on Jackson's neck. "I'm trying..Let me." He whispers.

Jackson is not even surprise. Of course Stiles would use the double meaning of his words.

"No." Jackson says firmly.

Stiles pouts while his thump rubs at Jackson's area.

"We're already dressed. If we don't leave soon we're gonna be really late." Jackson tries to reason.

"Don't care." Stiles says now adding some squeezing to his hand movement.

"S-stop." Jackson breathes out.

Stiles grins wide at his stuttering. The chances of Jackson doing that these days were rare so it made Stiles really happy when he could make it happen.

"Make me."

Jackson licks his lips. "Later." He promises.

Stiles lets his hand linger on the hardening bulge a little longer before removing it. "Deal."

The moment Stiles is off of him, Jackson heads towards the door and puts his jacket on.

"Move in with me." Stiles suggests as he walks towards Jackson.

Jackson pauses "What?"

"You practically live here anyway, we can just make it official."

"Uh.." This was sudden.

"You don't have to make your mind up right now..You don't even have to agree if you don't want to. I just like the thought of us actually living together."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Is that a yes?"

Jackson nods and Stiles smiles. "Alright then. Let's get this show on the road.. I don't even want to go anymore, rather just be doing you."

"Such a gentlemen." Jackson says sarcastically, opening the door to leave.

Stiles steps out behind him and locks the door. "Always, but when you look this good, how do you expect me to control myself." 

Jackson rolls his eyes but smiles.

\------------------------------------------

The moment they're back home, inside Stiles' apartment, he slams Jackson against the closed door and kisses him hungrily. Pulling at Jackson's shirt and blazer. "I want them off." He growls. 

Jackson huffs a laugh against Stiles lips. "Always impatient." 

"Waited this long, didn't I?" Stiles replies before his sucks at Jackson's neck. 

"B-Bedroom." Jackson moans.

Stiles smirks, he really likes it when Jackson stutters. Loves that he's the cause of them.

Stiles goes back to kissing Jackson while attempting to walk them backwards to the bedroom.

Jackson chuckles and breaks them apart, takes Stiles' hand and leads them to the room. 

Once in the bedroom Stiles presses Jackson's back to the wall. "I hate it when you wear clothes." Stiles informs as he finally gets the suit off of Jackson and returns to ravishing his mouth when he feels Jackson's hands pushing his shoulders downward.

Stiles opens his eyes to look at Jackson's face and gets the message. He willingly falls to his knees, unbuckles Jackson's belt, undos his pants and pulls everything down until he's face to face with Jackson's hardness.

Stiles looks up at him and grins before teasing the tip with his tongue.  _How's this for being patient?_

Jackson weaves his fingers in Stiles' hair, his own head falls back against the wall. The teasing was okay at first until it became painful and he really needs release.

Strangled sounds, moans, profanities, and unfinished stuttered words leave Jackson's lips.

Stiles takes him out and jacks him, delaying his climax. "I like it when you stutter." 

Jackson lets out a frustrated grunt in return.

"I've always liked it..Liked that you only did it often when nervous..Did it all the time around me which means I made you nervous quite a bit, huh?" Stiles continues, rubbing his thump on the head. "You still do it when _I make you nervous_.." He says wickedly.

And right before he takes Jackson back in his mouth he says "Really turns me on by the way."

Unable to take it anymore Jackson firmly cups the back of Stiles' head as he thrust his hips forward, forcing Stiles to just take him until he reaches his orgasm.

Stiles coughs when Jackson lets him go after his orgasm passes. 

"Bed. Now." Stiles orders, voice hoarse. 

Jackson nods still coming down from the high. They both strip, get a condom, the lube then get to business. Stiles taking him until he spasms on top of Jackson.

After they're both spent 

They're spooning each other, Jackson the little, Stiles the big, waiting for sleep.

The light of the moon illuminates upon them. Jackson has his eyes closed but he's not yet asleep. 

Stiles draws invisible designs on Jackson's arm and shoulder blade with his fingers. He pulls Jackson closer, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and whispers, "I love you, you know that right?" 

Jackson nods 'yes', grinning though Stiles can't see his face. "I love you too..So much." 

\------------------------------------------

**4)**

Three years later

Just two years ago Jackson graduated college with his Doctorate degree in Chemistry, because of this Stiles ended up calling him 'Doc' in the bedroom a lot during foreplay.

Jackson works on making discovers in the world of science. Being the 26 year old forever overachiever, he manages to actually get nominated for a Nobel Prize.

He gets the invitation by mail and reads it out loud then just stares at it like he doesn't actually believe what he reads. _Is this actually happening!?_ He stares at Stiles who has a wide grin on his face and suddenly tackles Jackson in a hug. Stiles is beyond proud of Jackson. "I told you so!" He says to Jax.

Stiles predicted this would happen one day. The day is exactly on December 10th in Stockholm. Just two months from today.

Jackson writes his speech but is constantly tweaking it here and there. Stiles gets reminded of the time Jackson was freaking out over his Salutatorian speech back in high school. 

\------------------------------------------

Stiles stands at the doorway to the living room watching Jackson work on his speech.

"Come to bed." Stiles says.

Jackson doesn't even turn around. "Soon, I'm almost finished."

"No Jackson, it's 12:45, you need to sleep. I'm sure the speech is great. Come to bed."

"Just give me a second."

 _So damn stubborn._ Stiles thinks as he walks to Jackson's chair, rest his hands on his shoulders and massages. Jackson's head lolls back towards Stiles. 

"Let's go to bed." Says Stiles.

Jackson nods, gets up and heads to the bedroom with Stiles. 

Stiles, Jackson and the Whittemore's travel to Stockholm the week of the award ceremony and Stiles has to constantly calm down his worried boyfriend who fears his speech will not be successful. 

Dec 10 

Jackson's speech goes great. Then he receives the Nobel Prize, which consists of a Nobel Medal and Diploma, and a document confirming the prize amount.

There are a lot of pictures taken, most by Jackson's mom and Stiles. Both couldn't be anymore proud of their baby nerd.

They get back to New York and Jackson starts acting strange a few days later.

Strange like he's keeping something from Stiles and Stiles is gonna give him time to tell him what exactly he's hiding from him because he knows Jackson. They've been together for four years. Jackson wouldn't cheat. Stiles trust him to tell him whatever the secret is when he's ready. Stiles just hopes it's sooner than later.

Then one day Stiles comes home from work and finds Jackson in the living room just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. Stiles figures Jackson was pacing just before he interrupted. 

"What's going on?" Stiles asks tentatively as he closes the door.  _He wouldn't cheat. He's too good of a guy to do that_. Stiles reminds himself but when Jackson acts all suspicious like this what else is he suppose to think.

"I-I.." Jackson tries and Stiles' eyes go wide in fear and just stares at him because Jackson doesn't stutter anymore unless Stiles was fucking him. Sex was not in the equation at the moment so Jackson shouldn't be stuttering.. _Unless he has something to feel nervous about telling you he did. Like cheating?_

 _But he couldn't have cheated._ Stiles tells himself but its getting a little hard to believe. No way would Jackson ruin them like this..Right?

"Jackson..Why are you stuttering?"

"I-I love you."

 _God No.._ "Yeah..."

Jackson closes his eyes and swallows. "You love me back right?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow. _Why is he asking that? He knows I do._ "You know I do." 

"I need you. How I feel for you.. I-I've never felt this strongly for anyone before.. I n-need you in my life. One of the reasons I worked so hard and was able to win the Nobel Prize is because I had you to believe that I could. I can't see my future without you there. The idea of not being with you.." He takes a deep breath.

_Holy shit.. He's proposing..Aw baby._

"Remember how bad my panic attack was that time in the elevator? Yeah, that's how I get when I think about us ending. I love you so fucking much Stiles. You're it for me. I don't want anyone else." Stiles walks up to him and takes the back of his head and smashes their lips together.

"Breathe." Stiles whispers smiling because that's how he got Jackson to breathe when he almost died in the elevator that day.

"Stiles.. I-I'm asking you to marry me." 

"Yeah, I got that." 

Jackson looks at him waiting for an answer.

"You really don't know my answer?" Stiles asks still smiling.

"I'd like if you said it." Jackson is relieved. He can tell by how Stiles is looking at him that his answer is a good one. 

"Yes. A gazillion times yes." Stiles says looking in Jackson's eyes. 

"Thank you." Jackson breathes.

Stiles hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear, "You don't have to thank me. This means a lot to me as much as it means to you..I love you and would love to spend the rest with my life with you, Eisenstein jr." Stiles caresses the back of Jackson's head and nape, still hugging him. "And never ask me if I love you again. There should be no doubt in your mind how deep my love for you is."

Jackson nods then rest his head on Stiles' shoulder, neither letting go of each other. 

Stiles suddenly chuckles then straight out laughs. 

"What?" Jackson asks

"I actually thought I was gonna lose you. Like you've been acting suspicious because of this but since I had no clue I thought the worst."

"You thought I cheated?" 

"I kept telling myself you're not that type of guy..but yeah, that was the fear."

"I wouldn't." Jackson promises.

"I know. I wouldn't either."

Jackson doesn't reply just enjoys this moment.

"Thanks for breaking tradition. Not getting on your knees or getting a ring." Stiles comments.

"Yeah, getting on my knees for this felt a little too much. It wouldn't be us..But I actually did get you-well us an engagement present." Jackson informs, pulling away from Stiles' embrace and heads to the bedroom to go get the gift.

Jackson comes back with a small bag and pulls out a box and hands to Stiles, "You know your leather 'lucky chain', well I got us bracelets that match it."

Stiles opened the box and inside were indeed to thin leather bracelets with a silver pendent that had their names engraved. 

"You got this made." Stiles says stating the obvious. His eyes glued to the bracelets, before sliding one on. "I love them!" They were quite simple but beautiful nonetheless.

"Yeah." Jackson smiles and slides his on too.

\--------------------------------------------

They get married in the summer, July 7th. No church but outside. Surrounded by their close friends and family. Scott and Danny are the best mans.

Jackson and Stiles are both wearing their bracelets, grinning at the other while the priest reads. 

They read to each other the vows they written and theres only a handful of dry eyes. The men present are sniffling but not going beyond that, while Scott is crying shamelessly. He doesn't give a shit.  It's not his fault, it's a beautiful wedding.

Soon it's done and they become husbands. Stiles taking Jackson's name adding to his: Stiles Stilinski-Whittemore. Danny and Scott give their speeches, both embarrassing the just married pair. Danny talks about how Jackson was in love with Stiles back in high school and Scott talks about how he knew they would've been a great couple if Stiles made a move. How they were the next Brangelina, except their couple name would be Stackson.

\--------------------------------------------

**5)**

They move from their building to a house they bought. They need space since they are adopting. In just a few weeks they're gonna be bringing their newborn daughter home. 

When she's finally home with them Jackson is mesmerized. It's obvious she's stolen his heart.  "She's so beautiful..And so small. Look at those little fingers." He whispers as she closes his index finger with her entire right hand. 

_Sophia Stilinski-Whittemore._

Stiles just watches them. He doesn't know how he got so lucky. If someone were to tell him back in high school that a near death experience, shared with the kid that stutters would someday be the love of his life, he's not sure if he would believe it. But here they are. Here he is admiring his adorable husband and daughter. _His family_.. Soulmates have to exist. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson asks, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Stiles shrugs, "Just enjoying the view of my two favorite people in this world." 

Jackson smiles and Stiles smiles back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wanted to post this again.


End file.
